Ni'shile Romulus
Miss Ni'shile Romulus, whether simply good at hiding her past or possessing very little of note for 26 years of age, is known best for her work as an assistant/secretary to the owner of Ascendant Forgeworks. Often she is willing to offer assistance in computer troubles as well. Grit Of the Galaxy Born under a different name on the planet of Firrerre, Ni'shile spent the first 16 years of her life in the rather structured setting of her clan. She flourished when it came to anything technological (computers, mostly) and when she sought her family's approval to head off-world in search of further education, she was met with just the opposite. Even having grown up in Firrerreon society and knowing nothing else but it, her parents' reasoning still struck discord in her: she was their only daughter, with plenty of opportunity for a employment, a family, and a good life on the planet. Why should they send her off-world to a strange place to further her academic standing? With the chance that she might choose not to return? With the words of her family ringing in her young ears, Ni'shile disappeared from home shortly after. Her parents left her to her own devices, expecting her to return once she had had time to think. But she never did. Stubborn, and determined to make her own way to what -she- wanted, Ni'shile made a rather impulsive move - she snuck aboard an old freighter called the Glimslider. What seemed like a brilliant idea at the time did, inevitably, send her on a crash-course in the grittiness of the Galaxy. It took only a few days for the crew to discover her, and by that time the world of Firrerre was far enough behind their tail that returning would be a waste of fuel. Seeing an opportunity to make some credits, the freighter's Balosar captain headed for the nearest Rim world and sold the Firrerreon into slavery. With her metallic skin and two-toned hair, she was quite a rare prize for the sentient that bought her. Nevertheless, she only spent a year as a slave due to another quirk of her race: a fast healing ability. It wasn't long before a Calamarian rival of her buyer used it to his advantage, giving Ni'shile a knife and teaching her how to use it. Before long her buyer was found with that very same blade in his back. From Crime to Corporate Like calls to near-like, and so at a loss as to what to do - and with no credits, or way of getting home - Ni'shile accepted employment into the more "sophisticated" sphere of the shifty-eyed Mon Calamari that taught her how to fight with a blade. While not exactly criminal in nature, their work tilted the line enough to call legality in questions at times: a group for hire, with multiple talents, to put it simply. Ni'shile found herself with further lessons in knives, dodging, and some hand-to-hand. When a few computer problems arose, she soon found herself refining her talent with technology as well. Both sets of skills were put to use by her...slightly less-than-legal employers, sold out to the highest bidder. Security work, fiddling with files, shadowing clients or enemies of said paying clients? All in a day's work from the shadows, whether the sphere was working for low-profile politicians, the more upper crust types of Coruscant, or anything else that came their way with the right amount of creds and enough sense to come quietly. After six years of such work behind the scenes, Ni'shile eventually came into contact with a man by the name of Calixto Vernier, and a rather successful corporation known as Ascendant Forgeworks. Despite her perhaps...odd resume, she left her so-called "mercenary" work and has been employed with the corporation as Calixto's secretary for the last three years. What's In A Name? One remnant of her past that Ni'shile has kept throughout the years is the Firrerreon belief regarding names - to share one's "true name" is to give another the potential to 'own' that name, and therefore have a form of power over the individual. Needless to say she has not discovered too many sentients worth trusting in her travels. Few, if any at all, know her true name, as she has gone by the alias of Ni'shile Romulus for nearly a decade, if not longer. Known Associates Calixto Vernier - Quite simply? Her boss. Kittypet - A white and yellow astromech, affectionately called "Pet". ''Note: Excellent photomanip curtesy of Wonder!'' Category:Characters